


Morning

by FrankieFandom



Series: Toys [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Anal Plug, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieFandom/pseuds/FrankieFandom
Summary: The morning after the night before. A little sequel to Evening.





	Morning

Casey moaned in his sleep as Severide pulled at the plug that was firmly imbedded in his tight arse. Severide had pushed the bed covers away and admired those two perfect firm mounds that surrounded the nestled plug. He ran his fingers over Casey’s skin. He toyed with his hole, its rim was tight around the edge of the plug. He knew Casey would wake if he started to pull it out, he smiled imagining Casey waking as it was pulled out, he’d make a glorious noise. He was sure noises that came out of Casey’s mouth would be enough to make him spurt all over himself. Severide couldn’t help himself. He pulled it upwards, just a small tug, he didn’t want to pull it out after all.

Casey woke with a cry, “What are you doing?” he almost whelped.

“What am I doing? This is all your fault,” Severide stated. “Your bed hair turns me on… your arse turns me on… all stretched open and ready for me,” he twisted the plug. 

Casey involuntarily ground his erection into the mattress. “Will you quit teasing me?” Casey groaned into the pillow.

“What do you want?”

“You inside me,” he groaned out.

“I think I’ll make you wait,” Severide was teasing him. He worked the plug with his right out hand as he left gripped Casey’s wrist.

The smooth plug rubbed and slid along Casey’s walls and he moaned, beads of sweat formed on his flushed skin as heat coiled within him. His own erection was trapped between his torso and the mattress still, he had to resist touching himself, he knew Severide wouldn’t want him to orgasm too soon, he just had to hold on until Severide told him he could release. He was leaking pre-come and desperate for Severide’s cock. He pushed himself up off the bed only for Severide to use his weight against him.

“Patience isn’t your strong point,” Severide commented as he pushed Casey’s wanton body back down onto the mattress. He was in control here.

Severide coated a ginger amount of lube over his rock-hard shaft. He pulled out the black plug in one swift motion, Casey cried out as his rim was stretched. The smell of their arousal filled the air and he entered Casey’s pliant passage with a satisfied groan. He started to fuck him hard and fast, he was leaning over him, his large hands held Casey’s strong wrists. He slowed down the pace and bent down, he nipped at Casey’s neck. He wanted to mark him. He let go of his wrists and ran fingers through the bed hair that had turned him on. He was straddling him now. His movements had stilled.

“Kelly,” Casey moved his hips, asking for more.

Severide just loved how his name came out of Casey’s lips. He couldn’t resist that moan.

Casey’s cock was suddenly engulfed by strong fingers and Severide’s rhythm increased. The fingers around his cock, his filled passage, were pushing him towards the edge. As soon as he felt Severide’s release he felt white-hot bliss as his own orgasm ripped through him.


End file.
